Vio's Shadow
by XoXLink
Summary: Shadow X Vio Shadow and Vio admit their feelings for each other. Shadow wants everything from Vio but is Vio ready for that? Lot's of fluff, lots of suggestions and innuendo's and towards the end there will be Lemon so WARNING (:
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

**3rd Person POV**

Two Hero's, both alike in a couple wayS, sit in the same room.

One clad in Purple by the name of Vio, and his shadow.

Shadow peeked over at his companion and licked his lips.

After the defeat of Vaati, Vio and Shadow have been hanging out more and now shared a room. Red left with Blue, and Green left with Zelda.

Though they both look similar, he can't help but be attracted to Vio.

The way he is currently laying down on the bed reading his book. His body curved in an arch from his strong shoulders to his delicious bottom.

The way his beautiful blond hair falls in front of his deep violet eyes; The steady movement of his body when he breathes.

The way his eyes scan the page of the books he reads; His long dark eye lashes stroking his cheeks ever so gently.

The Hero looked up from his book and at his shadow sitting across from him.

"Is... everything alright, Shadow?" Vio asked. Though he said it casually, Shadow couldn't help but get shivers down his spine. Vio's voice was soft, calming... even a little bit sensual.

"Yeah, everything's alright Vio. Just... thinking."

The blond man smiled sweetly at the Shadow and turned back to his book.

Shadow couldn't stand being tormented like this anymore. He gently put down his own book and walked over to his friend.

He crawled onto the bed Vio and Shadow shared.

He lied down on the bed next to Vio, and draped his arms over him. Shadow leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon the Blond's cheek.

Vio's cheeks turned pink and he tried moving away.

"Shadow, What are you doing?"

"Why page are you on... Vio."

Vio eyed Shadow carefully, still bewildered that his Shadow kissed his cheek.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I said what page are you on..."

"Uh, um, page 74..."

Shadow closed Vio's book and threw it on the floor.

"Hey! I was reading..."

"How do you feel about me? Honestly." Shadow looked Vio straight in the eyes.

Flustered, Vio looked down at the bed beneath them.

"Well, you are really smart but can be annoying at times and you are very helpful on adventures..."

Shadow sighed and rolled Vio on his back. Shadow crawled on top of him straddling his hips.

"Shadow! What are you doing?!" Vio said turning another shade redder.

"That's not what I meant! Vio, I really like you. I did ever since I met you. The first time I saw you, I knew you were special." Shadow stared into the violet eyes and began to cry. Tears rolled down Shadows cheeks and onto the sheets underneath the Heroes.

"Shadow..." Vio grabbed onto the back of Shadows tunic and yanked on it hard enough to roll him off of him.

Shadow didn't even react and let Vio lay down on top of him.

Vio put his head on Shadows chest and listened to the Thumping of his heart. He wrapped his arms around Shadows waist.

"Shadow, I like you too. I'm so happy right now that... you return those feelings."

Shadow stayed quiet.

"I... we were just friends but you were special and stood out from the rest. You are mysterious and I like that in a guy..."

Shadow looked down at the man clutching him and squeezed him back.

They lay like that for hours but it only seemed like minutes.

Vio finally looked up at Shadow, only to see him staring right back.

Being a bit kinky, Vio walked his fingers up Shadow's chest and tilted shadows chin. Vio leaned up and kissed Shadow.

They just lay there kissing. Eyes closed, heart beating, lips locked.

Until Vio broke the kiss and opened his eyes.

Shadow stared at him questioningly.

" We should um... get ready for bed..."

Shadow looked a bit hurt.

" I want to take a bath..."

Shadow's ears perked up and a sly grin came upon his face.

"I'll come with you" Shadow winked.

Vio turned bright red and buried his face in Shadows clothing.

"Why are you so shy. It'll be fun." Shadow smirked and entangled his fingers in Vio's golden locks.

"It's embarrassing."

"What's there to be embarrassed about?"

"I'm... not as muscular as you. You are better looking.. and.."

"I'm going to stop you right there Vio. You are VERY attractive and if you weren't I wouldn't fall in love with you would I?"

"I guess you're sort of right..."

Shadow smiled warmly and sat up Vio now sitting in his lap.

"Of course I'm right" He picked Vio up bridal style and carried the giggling, blushing Hero into the bathroom.

**If I get enough requests, I might write another part to this making it a 2 shot. It could be more sexy and smutty about what happens in the bathroom and out (; So review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

**Last Time**

"Of course I'm right" He picked Vio up bridal style and carried the giggling, blushing Hero into the bathroom

Shadow gently set Vio down and opened the bathroom door.

He turned around and gave Vio a seductive smile. Shadow grabbed Vio's hand and pulled him abruptly into the bathroom. Vio let out a yelp and was pinned to Shadow's chest.

They stood there like that.

Then Shadow kicked the door and it slammed closed. He walked over to the tub and turned it on.

The bathroom was large and had the color scheme of red. There was a plush red carpet beneath their feet and red curtains surrounding the abnormally large bathtub. The tiles are white as snow and the wall a dark crimson. Red candles circled the tub and sinks.

Vio blushed at how... romantic the room looked and closed his eyes looking down.

Shadow turned around and saw Vio. He grinned at him and slowly walked towards the blond.

"Why are you so nervous?" Shadow smiled pinning Vio to the wall behind them.

Vio gasped in surprise from the sudden motion.

"I didn't know you liked it this rough..." Vio blushed at the statement. Of course he liked it too but it's not like he was going to admit it. He was the quiet one of the group. Not the outgoing one.

"I'm not being rough. It's not like I'm going to tie you up and whip you. Unless... you want me too." Shadow whispered to Vio's ear which twitched uncomfortable from the touch.

"No! I-I don't want that a-and I-I.."

Shadow rolled his eyes and kissed Vio. Vio gave into the kiss. He intertwined his fingers in Shadow's purple hair and brought his darker counterparts face closer to his own.

Shadow smirked in the kiss and grabbed Vio by the waist. He drew circles on Vio's back and slowly went lower until his hands lay just above Vio's bottom.

Vio let go of Shadow's hair and just held onto his neck. Their lips stayed locked in their passionate kiss.

Shadow brought his hands down lower and squeezed Vio's round bottom; Causing the blond to yelp in surprise.

Vio broke off the kiss and buried his blushing face in his friends shoulder. Shadow giggled and let go of Vio cheeks.

He started to unbuckle Vio's belt. Vio let out a whimper and grabbed onto his belt.

"Vio?"

"I'm... nervous."

"Why," Shadow caressed Vio's cheek tilting his chin up, " It's not like you're a female and you're going to get pregnant." Shadow laughed. He unlaced Vio's collar and started to suck on the crook of his neck.

Vio let out a moan which led Shadow on. He kept on sucking until a purple bruise, the same color as Vio's shirt, formed.

Shadow put his hands on Vio's chest. He stopped mid-way when he felt something small and hard underneath. Vio was flushed and Shadow took this opportunity and slipped Vio's shirt off.

Shadow saw his beautiful body. It wasn't too muscular but nicely toned. He kissed the navel and moved up to the hardened buds.

He fingered one bud and sucked on the other. Shadow felt himself getting hard underneath his clothing. He looked up to see Vio's eyes closed and took off his own pants and shirt; Leaving him in only his underpants which were also getting uncomfortable.

He started undoing Vio's pants and dragged them down to the ground. Vio tensed up from the cold.

"Shh Shh Shh it's okay." Shadow leaned in and kissed Vio quickly and softly.

"I'll be in the tub. Join me when you finish undressing." Shadow whispered into Vio's ear.

Shadow turned around and walked away toward the tub, leaving Vio to stare at him.

Vio wanted to join him... but was he ready?

_**I decided to make this a fanfic though it may not be very long. I like this couple and want to write more. I have a couple of idea's for this story and couple and can't wait to write more (;**_


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Sorry

**My favorite chapter so far. I think this is the longest one. I already have an idea for the next chapter so that might come out very soon. Enjoy (:**

Vio's POV

I watched as Shadow turned the corner and walked towards the large tub now filled with hot water. Steam floated towards the high ceiling.

On his way, Shadow put his hands on his underpants and started to slip them off.

I felt my face heat up turned around to face the mirror. I looked at my reflection.

_Am I ready for this? I mean, I like Shadow..._

I put my hands on the sink and bowed my head down. My hair fell in front of my eyes.

I heard Shadow sigh and a small splash of water. I bit my lip and shut my eyes.

_I want this. I want this. I want him._

"Don't keep me waiting too long, Vio"

I heard him chuckle and everything went silent. I heard my heart beat in my head and I could feel it in my chest.

_I don't want sex. Not now. I'm not ready!_

_Wait!_

_Maybe he doesn't want sex?_

_Oh! Vio! He just kissed and touched you and now he is half naked and waiting in a tub full of hot water._

_Of course he wants sex!_

_I don't. You don't have sex this early. Sex is suppose to be special, not something for fun. It's important and meaningful. _

I made up my mind. I turned around and grabbed my pants that lay on the ground. I slipped my tunic back on and headed towards the tub to apologize to Shadow.

I couldn't do this.

I was about to turn the corner when I froze.

_What if he leaves me. What if he thinks he is ready and forces me to have sex. What if he leaves me? What if I upset him? What if he leaves me..._

_I like him. I like him a lot. Unlike my brothers, Shadow appreciates me and makes me feels special and amazing. _

_What if he ignores me? What if he leaves and NEVER comes back. I don't want that. I just, want some time... an-_

"I see you Vio." I heard Shadow purr. Shivers went up my spine and I got goosebumps. His voice is so sensual, and calming.

I exhaled air I didn't know I was holding.

I turned the corner and walked up to the tub.

Shadow lay there in the tub. The hot steam seemed to wrap around his pale skin. His purple hair was slightly wet.

A couple of drops of water slid down his cheek and fell into the hot water underneath him. The tub was filled with bubbles which popped and fizzled.

His closed eyes opened. The red orbs looked at me and down at the pants and shirt which now covered my body. I gulped and walked towards him. I Knelt down near the tub and looked down at the red carpet. I played with the strings; pulling and knotting them.

"Vio, is everything all right?" I looked up to see his face slightly pained. He looked at my questioningly and sat up in the tub.

"Shadow, I can't... I'm not ready for... you know.."I gulped and looked back down.

I felt a warm, wet hand grab a hold of my chin and tilt it up. Shadow looked at me and smiled sadly.

"I love you... Vio."

…..

I stared at him. _Is this a game?! _

_LOVE? No! No no no no no no! You don't fall in love so quickly! I-I don't.. wait..._

I wiggled out of his grasp and stood up.

"You don't just say that! You don't mean that! I knew you for 2 years and we found out we liked each other an hour ago! You can't love someone so quickly!" I burst out.

Tears ran down my cheeks. They couldn't stop. I don't know where they came from, but they did.

Shadow stood up exposing his naked body. I felt my face heat up and I tried to focus on his eyes which were shocked and hurt.

"I-"

"How many times have you said that? You say ...those words... as if you practiced a million times! On other people? Red? Blue? Someone I don't know about?! You are important to me Shadow and you don't know how important those words are to me!

"You say it like it's nothing! It's not nothing! It's special!" I screamed and turned around to run away.

I felt Shadow grab me. He pulled me into a warm,wet embrace. I tried to wiggle out but he held on tightly.

I started to cry into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Vio. Maybe I am over exaggerating. Maybe I don't love you. But I KNOW that I like you Vio. I like you... A lot. I'm sorry I upset you, and I'm sorry I tried to rush this."

I Lifted up my head and stared into this eyes. He looked worried and that hurt me.

I kissed him. It was a slow passionate kiss. Our tongues danced with each other. I felt his wet hands draw circles on my back.

I pulled away and sighed. I returned my head back on his shoulder and whispered.

"I'm going to let you finish your bath."

Shadow and I let go of each other and I instantly felt colder.

I turned around and left the bathroom.

Right before I closed the door I whispered, "I'm sorry"

I don't think he heard me but I meant it. I really did.

_What have I done. I ruined it all. Me and my stupid mouth. _I sighed.

"Great, my shirt's all wet." I whispered to myself. I peeled off my tunic and threw it on a chair. I closed my eyes and walked towards what I think is my bed. I plopped down and closed my eyes.

I found my self drifting off to sleep.

At least I said what I wanted. Now he knows how I feel. He also didn't look angry. So maybe he won't leave me. I smiled and changed positions to get more comfortable.

The last thing I felt was warm hands wrap around my waist, and something soft press against the top of my head.

**Shadows POV**

I left the bathroom and looked at the 2 twin size beds. One was mine and one was Vio's, and surprisingly Vio was in my bed.

_Would he be angry. I mean, it IS my bed..._

I stared at him as if he would give me an answer to me thoughts. Then I saw a smile form on his face as he got more comfortable on my bed. I'll take that as a no.

I walked over to my bed and crawled up next to Vio.

I wrapped my arms around Vio's waist and I watched him sleep.

What did Vio see me as? A player? I always only liked him.

Red was too shy, and blue was to mean. Green likes girls so it's not like I could be with him.

Vio was perfect. He was nice but sarcastic at times. He was smart and clever. And, he was beautiful.

I kissed the top of his head and took in his scent.

"Vio, I know you can't hear me, but if you were awake you wouldn't listen to me."

I squeezed him tighter and sighed.

"I have practiced. A lot actually; but not to Red, not to Blue. To you. Vio, I have followed you and your brothers a year before I actually introduced myself. I liked you during that time and I fell in love with you during the adventure.

"You were different from the others, Vio. I'm sorry if I upset you, just please don't leave me."

My hands left his waist and I started brushing his hair.

Eventually I fell asleep.

With my arms wrapped around the man I KNOW I love.

**I think this is my longest one. Anyway, thanks for reading and I love reviews (: You don't even know how happy it makes me when I get an email about a new follower or favorite! Thanks everyone (: **


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream

Vio's POV

_I was surrounded by flowers. There were Lilacs, and roses; Tulips and such. Colors! So many colors! I saw red, I saw blue, I saw pink and I saw purple. Yellow and orange, green and white. They were so beautiful! The sun was shining brightly and beat down on the earth. The rays ever slightly twinkled._

_The flowers seemed to glow and sparkle. I heard laughing and talking. The flowers were singing, dancing to the song of the wind. I stayed in the same place, not daring to step on one of the flowers. I was clothed in a weird white garb. It flowed with the wind. I was bare-foot and free. My white tunic had a rope like belt wrapped around my waist. My hair glowed with life. My purple hat was gone, and replaced with a golden crown._

_I looked up and all the flowers turned to face me. I was looked upon by hundreds, thousands of yellow faces. They all sang a song. I closed my eyes and listened to the heavenly singing._

"_Pick a flower,_

_not one,_

_not two, nor three_

_but four_

_But not out of random,_

_oh no_

_but one that is close to your heart_

_one that means something"_

_I opened my eyes and the singing stopped. I sadly looked over at the silent flowers near me. One really stood out to me. It was big, beautiful two-tone blue Zinnia. It was one of the biggest flowers there. It kind of reminded me of my big brother, Blue. Blue was very outspoken and... well... just plain mean. This flower didn't look so friendly either, with it's petals sticking out like spikes, scaring anyone who dared go near it. On the inside of the Zinnia was a soft yellow center. Blue was very... mean... but he was soft on the inside. Especially towards the people he loved. I smiled at the thought of Red. I looked back at the spot I picked up the blue Zinnia and gasped. Right where the blue flower was, was a tiny red flower. I put the Zinnia in my hair and picked up the red one. _

_The red flower was hiding underneath the blue one. Oh, how sweet! It was a small, red dahlia. Red. It reminded me of my brother. Red was small and frail. He was also well protected by Blue. It never really made sense to me; Sweet, gently Red with Mean, angry Blue. If Red was hurt, then Blue would be the one to help. None of us could touch Red. I gently caressed the petals and chuckled at the memory. One petal fell off and slowly fell onto the green ground. Red was easy to break. He was the weakest of us all. Yet he was bright and fun, like this dahlia. I picked up the fallen petal and placed it in the center of the Dahlia. It stayed. He was also very forgiving. I smiled and put the flower in my hair, right next to the blue one. It stuck out funny, but I didn't care._

_The next flower I picked stood on it own, yet was surrounded by Pink flowers. It rose tall and proud above all the other flowers. I tried to pick it up but it wouldn't budge. I tugged on it, but still no break. I crouched down and looked at it. This really represented Green. He was strong and powerful. He doesn't break easily. The pink flowers reminded me of Zelda and the other people of Hyrule. They all looked up to him. He was special, he was important. He was the leader. I looked up to him too, so did Red and Blue. That's all I can say about Green. He's just an important person. I looked around for one more flower. Which one? I should probably look like for a Zelda shouldn't I? _

_I searched for a pink one, or a purple or gold flower. But my eye caught sight of a black rose. It was hidden from all the other flowers. I don't even know how I noticed it. I looked over. It's really beautiful but looks dangerous. I tried to ignore it. I looked around some more and spotted a Golden Tulip. It was higher then the rest. It even rose higher than the Green Flower. It shone and was like a star. It was beautiful and pure. I started to lean down and pick it up when I froze. I turned my gaze back to the black rose. Black vapor rose from it and it sparkled ever so slightly. _

_I bit my lip and gazed back at the Golden one. Which one should I take? I closed my eyes and let my instinct take me. I took a couple steps in some direction. I opened my eyes and I stood right in front of the Black Rose. I quickly glanced back at the Golden Tulip but returned my gaze onto the dark beauty. Right beside it was a purple one. I smiled at the thought. That's me, and that's Shadow. I Slowly picked up the black rose. Once it was in my hand I got back up. I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I dropped the rose and it fell hard to the ground. _

_I looked at my hand and noticed blood trickling down by fingers. I let my hand fall to my side. I watched as blood pooled at my fingertips. A large drop of dark crimson fell onto the flower bed. I watched in awe as the ground slowly began turning dark red. The sun faded as clouds piled in. Dark, storm clouds rolled in and lighting stroke the ground near me. I watched as the Green Flower crumpled and fell down. I heard loud screams as more lightning struck the flowers. A streak hit the ground next to me and all the flowers disappeared. I was in an empty field during a strong storm._

_I looked off into the distance. The ground began to roll and shape weird. I saw a black figure on a far now formed hill. _

_'Hey!' It still stood. I began to run trying not to trip over the ground. I ran for a short amount of time but it felt like hours. With every step I took, a bloody trail left me and a pool of blood formed behind me. I ran in terror. The figure was getting closer. It started to look more colorful. It had purple hair, and dark crimson eyes. I smiled and shut my eyes as I tear slid down my face. Shadow smiled at me and ran towards me too. We met half way and he took me into his arms. His face shifted towards my neck and I felt a sting on the crook. I let out a muffled scream. He wouldn't let go!_

_I felt his fangs dig deeper into my skin, and not let go. I tried to push him off but it didn't work. His arms were holding on tightly to mine. I felt faint. I feel as though he drained my body entirely from my blood. He finally released and smiled, revealing a blood coated mouth. His fangs were the reddest of all._

_'I knew you were trouble' I admitted to him._

_'Then why did you pick me?' He chuckled and leaned over. I tried to move away but shadow hands came from the ground and wound up my feet. I expected more blood to be drawn but instead he kissed me deeply and passionately. He reached over and squeezed my ass. I let out a surprised gasp and tried to push him away. He just laughed. All of a sudden lighting hit me. I let out a painful scream. I fell onto the blood drenched floor shaking. I felt a hand grab my hair. I saw Shadow and he laughed maniacally. 'Yes Vio! Scream for me! I want more!'_

_He reached down and sucked on my exposed member. I tried to remember when my white garb disappeared but I couldn't think. This felt amazing! I felt his talented tongue glide over the head and suck gently on me. I let out a moan and grabbed onto his hair. He growled and I felt his fangs grace my delicate skin. My muscles tensed and I let out a whimper. All of a sudden I felt a sharp, strong sting. His fangs dug deep into my member and sucked out all the blood. I cried and screamed. The pain was excruciating. I then felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and noticed a knife sticking out of my gut. I don't know what hurt more._

_A smiling Shadow looked at me and laughed. He climbed on top of me which hurt even more. He leaned over to my ear and whispered slowly._

_'Welcome to the Dark Side, Vio' I looked down at my hands which turned pale and white. My nails grew long, sharp and black. I felt fangs grow inside my mouth. My eyes began to water and I closed them shut. I screamed loud and Shadow closed his eyes and sighed._

_'My my, what a beautiful scream you have. Oh! And look at your eyes!'_

_I gasped and pushed him off of me. I looked down at my reflection in the blood and saw 2 glowing golden eyes staring back at me. _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I screamed. I sat straight up and grabbed my hair. I began clawing at my face and ripping my hair out.

"Vio! What's wrong!? Get a hold of yourself!" I heard someone scream. I felt strong hands wrap around me and squeeze tightly. I turned around and saw 2 dark red eyes staring at me. I remembered my nightmare and jumped from his gasp. I fell off the bed and hurt my bottom. Shadow reached down towards me...

"Shh Shh Shh," He slowly and calmly reached towards me, " Calm down Vio." He was about to touch my shoulder when I remembered how he made me feel nice then hurt me. I slapped his arm away and ran towards the bathroom. I tripped over my legs which were still entangled in the bed sheets. I kicked then off and shut the door. My back towards the door, I slid down and pulled my knee's to my chest. I rested my head on my hands and cried.

I cried for maybe a minute when I heard a knocking at the door.

"Leave me alone!" I cried out. I wanted to leave. I wanted to go away and never see him again! My nightmare was so detailed so life like that it felt real. All the pain, all the blood, all the hatred. I would have escaped but there were no windows in the bathroom.

"Vio, please let me in. What happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

I felt my face heat up. I'm scared of just a dream? Am I really such a wimp?

"I had a NIGHTMARE and it was horrible and painful and grotesque! And an-"

"Let me help you! Vio I'll help just let me in!" He said calmly yet loudly so I knew he was serious.

"No..." I bit back more tears and stuffed my face in my hands again.

"You forced me to Vio." There was a long silence. Shadow seeped under the door through the shadows. He reappeared before me and grabbed onto my bare shoulders... Just like in my dream.

"Stop! Please! PLEASE don't hurt me!" I yelled and tried to push him off of me. He just stared at me. I let out small grunts and whimpers scratching at his skin and leaving red marks.

"Did I hurt you Vio? Did I cause you pain?" I stopped my scratching a sat still, gasping for air. I didn't want to admit it but I nodded my head and he brought me into a tight embrace... Just like in my dream.

"It was just a dream, Hero. I would never hurt you. I would kill myself if I did."

I let that sink and let out a sigh of relief.

_He won't hurt me. Nothing is going to happen. He won't hurt me._

I circled my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh Shadow." I cried harder into his shoulder which was also exposed. I crawled into his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. We sat on the bathroom floor like that for a long time. All I could hear are Shadow's breathing, and my crying. Once my sobbing decreased, Shadow gently grabbed my chin and tilted it towards his face. He looked at me like a mother looks at her injured child.

"I have never seen you so upset Vio," I bit my lip, "Please tell me what happened in your dream?"

**Sorry that took long... I'm on the Volleyball team again this year and it just so busy with practice 'till 6 and then homework. I'll try to update every weekend. This chapter was meant to be completely different and more kinky but I changed it HAHA. Reviews? Suggestions? I didn't want the sex-ish scene to be too detailed so when later they do have sex it'll be very detailed and fun. So thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Choose

**Last Time**

Shadow gently grabbed my chin and tilted it towards his face. He looked at me like a mother looks at her injured child.

"I have never seen you so upset Vio," I bit my lip, "Please tell me what happened in your dream?"

_**Shadows POV**_

I stared at Vio's gorgeous pale violet eyes which shined from the candles around us. The tears coating his irises with a clear shine. His pupils shrunk as he stared intently at my own eyes. I leaned in closer and brushed my lips against his. His let out a shuddered breath and his arms pulled me closer. I kissed his cheek and moved to the top of his jaw. I sucked gently on the skin until a small purple bruise formed. Vio let out a small moan and squirmed from my touches me. I whispered into his ear.

"Please Vio. Let me help you. What happened in your dream?" I pulled back and looked at his face. He dropped his gaze and stared at his hands which left my waist and were now fiddling together in between our bodies. We pulled at the skin around his nails.

"It's hard to explain. Red and Blue... Green... they died. Murdered not by natural causes," He sadly chuckled at his own silly joke, "And every thing was going bad, terrible... Then I saw you..." He looked up and met my gaze. He slowly tried getting up. Vio unwrapped his legs from around my waist and slid off my lap. I quickly grabbed his leg as it moved away and pulled it towards me. Vio let out a soft yelp. I climbed up on top of him and straddled his hips.

"That's not all of it. What else happened Vio?" He slowly moved up and propped himself on his elbows. He stared at the far off wall and I slowly grabbed his chin. He looked at me and sighed as a new bundle of tears were threatening to spill.

"You hurt me Shadow, and it was unbearable," he proclaimed, " I have never felt so much pain before, though it were just a dream."

"You know I'm never going to hurt you." I whispered leaning in closer. I moved my legs and placed them near him. One knee in between his thighs and one on the outside. Vio looked down flustered and then let out a soft whimper. He stared at his bare chest as if he just noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. I grabbed onto his waist and pulled him closer.

"Vio, I don't know what I would do if I did hurt you."

"Well I hope you would apologize."

"Well of course my dear." I grinned and winked at him. Our lips met for a brief kiss. To my surprise, Vio grabbed my hair and pulled me in for more. His kissed me with more passion and force and I happily returned the kiss. I smiled into the kiss and slowly lay him down on the plush red rug underneath us. I ran my hand up and down his chest feeling everything I can. His chest got goosebumps as I gently ran my fingernails over the delicate skin.

Vio shivered from my touch and rubbed my arm. He put his hand on my chest and curled in his fingers. _He's so soft and warm. His body is so beautiful. I want it, I want it now. _I leaned down and kissed his chest. I sucked gently on the soft skin. Vio let out a wonderful moan and arched his back. I trailed my tongue down his chest and stopped right above his pant line. My hands caressed his sides, sliding with his curves. I felt him grip my hair as he pulled me back up to his face.

Red eyes met blue as we both closed the gap with a kiss. This one was kind of sloppy but we didn't care. I pushed my tongue into his mouth tasting every part of him. He tasted so delicious. Vio rubbed my back and inched down my spine.

"Oh shit Vio..." I felt myself strain against my pants. I looked down and noticed Vio was the same. I smiled to myself and stared back at Vio who's eyes were closed. I slid my hand down his pants and felt up his sides, teasing his body. I played with his hip bones which stuck out slightly. Vio let out a gasp and his eyes snapped open.

"Sh-Shadow! Don't!" He cried but I could hear the want in his voice. I moved my hand back up and out of his pants and moved the hair out of his face.

"Doesn't it feel good?" I exhaled hot air onto Vio's shivering body. His face was a new shade of red.

"Well... well yeah, But I-"

"What are you afraid of? I already told you I have no intentions to hurt you and"

"I know that I just... I'm afraid..."

"Of..."

"Just afraid... I don't want you to see anything and... I don't want us to do anything crazy yet..." He looked down and wouldn't meet my gaze. I would have been disappointed but the way he said 'Yet' made me slightly happy.

"Well... you have a problem right now don't you?" I slightly brushed my hand against his hardened clothed member. He squeaked and looked away.

"I'll give you a choice okay?" I tilted his face and he looked at me. He slowly nodded his head and bit his lip.

"I can leave and let you finish yourself off... or I could help you. You can't ignore it though because it will start to hurt soon."

Vio's lip started to bleed and I leaned in licking at the blood. He squirmed and I rubbed my chest against his restraining pants.

"But I want you to help me too," I laughed silently, "It can't be all about you, you know." I whispered. He seemed to be debating his choices. Honestly, I'd rather he finish me off instead of jerking off...

"So what's you choice?"

***READ* The next Chapter will be up by Monday. On that chapter, I shall include a link to my DeviantArt page. I am in the middle of drawing a picture for this story. I also like fan art so you can draw something incredibly detailed or even a stick figure drawing about this story. I will credit you and post it on my Deviant page. More information on the next chapter! Any suggestions, constructive criticism, comments, likes, Dislikes? **


	6. Chapter 6: The choice

**Last Time**

Vio's lip started to bleed and I leaned in licking at the blood. He squirmed and I rubbed my chest against his restraining pants.

"But I want you to help me too," I laughed silently, "It can't be all about you, you know." I whispered. He seemed to be debating his choices. Honestly, I'd rather he finish me off instead of jerking off...

"So what's you choice?"

**WARNING! YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Vio's POV**

I stared at Shadow's beautiful red eyes while I debate my answer. The growing heat in my stomach is getting worse, and I'm very uncomfortable in my tights. I don't want to …. 'Jerk Off' if he knows it! That's embarrassing! But... I don't want him to touch me anywhere. We are only 19! I looked down at my own chest, trying to avoid Shadow's gaze. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shadow's own pants restrained. _Oh... yeah_. He told me I have to finish him off too. B-But I don't know how! I have never done any of this before! What if I hurt him?! What if I do it wrong?

I looked back up at Shadow who was eying be intently. It's taking me to long... we both are getting uncomfortable. _Just do what your heart wants. _I reached up for Shadow's beautiful purple hair and froze right in front of his face. He looked at my hand nervously as it stopped near his face. I unfroze and entangled my fingers in his purple hair. I brought him down, closed my eyes, and kissed him deeply. My hand roamed his arms and body unsure of my next move. Our tongues danced inside our mouths. When I opened my eyes, I saw him looked at me with half-lidded eyes. I decided to grab onto the top of Shadow's tights as if to show that's my decision. I felt him moan against my lips and sent vibrations through out my face. He pulled away slightly sat back. His red eyes, normally a bright red, were now clouded with lust.

"Are you sure?" He asked breathing heavily, "Once I start I can't stop." I slowly nodded my head and Shadow smiled.

"J-Just nothing to extreme okay?"

"I Promise. I'll just finish you off."

"Oh and... don't look..."

"Don't look?"

"No... I'm nervous. Maybe when we are older." I looked down embarrassed by this statement.

"Alright I promise. But one day we will."

I nodded my head as he chuckled and reached down to my pants that were getting tight. He slowly put his hands down my pants, feeling down my thigh and scratching his long nails lightly up. I shifted uncomfortably and looked down at what he was doing. He clicked his tongue and took his other hand and tilted my head up. I looked at his lust-covered ruby eyes which had my full attention. He pushed me gently down onto the bed and leaned over me. His hair spilled over his face, covering his eyes.

He kissed me passionately and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I complied and our tongues danced with each other. His hand still roamed my thighs but inched closer and closer to my member. He fingers finally grazed my member and he grabbed it gently. I moaned into the kiss as he grabbed on to my member. Shadow started stroking it slowly and gently. I gasped and escaped the kiss. His hand clamped over my member as he stroked it slowly up and down. He reached the top and played with the slit earning a moan from me. I bit my lip to try and not be loud. Who knows who might be walking by.

I threw my head back and covered my eyes with my hands. My back arched as I let out another muffled moan. This feels amazing! Shadow removed my hands and leaned down but missed my closed lips. Instead, he whispered in my ear.

"Don't hide your moans. I want to hear them all." He licked the tip of my ear and sucked on the skin behind it. I cried out when he quickened the pace. I didn't hold back this time and moaned very loudly when he played with the tip. He chuckled and continued jerking me off.

I grabbed onto his back and held on tightly. Another moan escaped me and he let go of me. Shadow leaned away, beads of sweat coming down his forehead. He left me there with an aching boner sticking out of my pants. I groan at the unpleasant feeling and he reaches down. I basically beg for him to continue until he starts pulling down my trousers. He doesn't take his eyes off mine though keeping his promise. I'm now completely naked and red.

He grins at my scared expression and pulls me onto his lap. Before that, he strips himself of his pants and also is naked and exposed. I kept my moral promise though it was never said and kept my eyes focused on his. Shadow pulled me onto his lap, my chest facing his. I was on top of him and he was below. My hair was plastered onto my forehead due to extreme pleasure. He kissed me and grabbed onto my hand. He lead it towards his own member. I was skeptical at first but he did say that I had to help him too.

I gripped onto his member, never looking down. He moaned as I started moving my hand up and down. This felt so wrong... yet so right. I felt up his entire shaft and froze. He was... larger than I... is that a bad thing? He made an unpleasant sound and urged me on by thrusting his member into my hand. I pulled on his member slightly and then back down again. He grabbed onto mine and stroked me too. Every time I felt a bolt of excitement I quickened my pace on him. When ever Shadow would moan I would feel an odd sensation on my abdomen.

"Sh-Shadow. I can't... hold it.." I panted slightly.

"Don't hold it Vio. Let it all out." He laughed and kissed me softly. As I reached my peak I stroked Shadow faster. Due to the fact that his moans were louder and more frequent I would have guessed his was near too.

With his last few strokes I felt a surge of energy. It all came out at once and my body seized all actions. I closed my eyes and let out a loud cry. I watch as my semen spilled over Shadow's chest as well as on mine. As the last bits spilled out Shadow entered his. He gritted his teeth but made no sound. He must be used to this. At the end we both collapsed covered in semen on the bed. We lay there panting and both red as tomatoes.

"Goddess Vio..."

"Shadow..."

"That was great..."

"I agree..."

"Stop being so formal Vio."

"I'm sorry"

He chuckled and kissed me one last time. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me on his chest. I was still naked and uncomfortable but this moment just felt right. I watched as he slowly drifted off to sleep. I looked over at the clock which lay near the bed. It was the break of dawn and I was tired. I looked over at the sleeping Shadow and smiled. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful nap.

**Sorry guys. I'm not very inclined to writing this story. I don't know where it's going and such and I am more interested in my DarkxLink story Silver Petals. I also plan on writing a one-shot with Redxblue. It's gonna be lusty and stuff so look forward to that if this is taking to long. Thanks for reading and sorry!**


End file.
